Largest cities in the United States by population by decade
means that the observed slope gives the percentage growth, not the absolute growth.]] This entry tracks and ranks the population of the largest cities in the United States by decade, starting with the 1790 Census. For 1790 through 1990, tables are taken from "Population of the 100 Largest Cities and Other Urban Places in the United States: 1790 to 1990." For year 2000 rankings, data from the Census Bureau's tally of "Cities with 100,000 or More Population Ranked by Selected Subject" is used. For further research on year 2000 urban population, the County and City Data Book might be instructive. 1790 Philadelphia had been the most populous city in the United States before any census count. When the first U.S. census count was done in 1790, New York had barely overtaken Philadelphia as the most populous city in the country (though Philadelphia still had the larger metropolitan population in 1790). The total population of these 11 cities was 152,087. 1800 The total population of these 10 cities was 216,346. 1810 A list of the 46 largest cities from the 1810 census is available from the Census Bureau and the source of this information. Total population of these 10 cities was 329,346 people. 1820 A list of the 61 largest cities from the 1820 census is available from the Census Bureau and the source of this information. Total population of these 10 cities was 405,869 people. 1830 Source data for population is available from the Census Bureau. Total population of these 10 cities was 599,927 people. 1840 Source data for population is available from the Census Bureau. Total population of these 10 cities was 884,291 people. 1850 By 1850, the United States was in the midst of the First Industrial Revolution. A list of the hundred largest cities from the 1850 census is available from the Census Bureau and the source of this information. Total population of these 10 cities was 1,459,023 people. 1860 1860 was the eve of the American Civil War. A list of the hundred largest cities is available from the Census Bureau. This was the eighth United States Census. 1870 A list of the hundred largest cities is available from the Census Bureau. This was the ninth United States Census. 1880 The Census bureau provides a list of the 100 largest cities in the United States during this year. 1890 The 1890 Census was the Eleventh. The Census Bureau provides a list of the 100 largest cities in that year. 1900 The 1900 Census was the Twelfth. The Census Bureau provides a list of the 100 largest cities in that year. 1910 The 1910 Census was the Thirteenth. The Census Bureau provides a list of the 100 largest cities in that year. 1920 The 1920 Census was the Fourteenth. The Census Bureau provides a list of the 100 largest cities in that year. 1930 The 1930 Census was the Fifteenth. The Census Bureau provides a list of the 100 largest cities in that year. 1940 Four of the ten cities here would have their first ever population drop in 1940. Though slight, they would presage a precipitous decline that started in 1950. The 1940 Census was the Sixteenth. The Census Bureau provides a list of the 100 largest cities in that year. 1950 1950 was a watershed year for many cities in the United States. Many cities in the country peaked in population, and began a slow decline caused by suburbanization associated with pollution, congestion, and increased crime rates in inner cities, while the improved infrastructure of the Eisenhower Interstate System more easily facilitated car commutes and so-called white flight of the white middle class. The G.I. Bill made available low interest loans for returning white World War II veterans seeking more commodious housing in the suburbs. Although populations within city limits dropped in many American cities, the metropolitan populations of most cities continued to increase greatly. The source document for these numbers is available from the United States Census Bureau. 1960 The 1960 Census was the Eighteenth. The Census Bureau provides a list of the 100 largest cities in that year. 1970 The 1970 Census was the Nineteenth. The Census Bureau provides a list of the 100 largest cities in that year. 1980 By 1980, the trends towards suburbanization started in the 1950s continued. City population continues to grow in the west and south. For a more complete ranking, see the source material from the Census Bureau. 1990 By 1990, trends had continued that started during the 1970s: Western and southern cities continued to grow in size and population, and northeastern cities generally lost population. 2000 The 2000 census was the most detailed to date. The Census Bureau provides a list of all cities with populations over 100,000. 2010 The United States has dozens of major cities. It also has 33 of the world's 178 global cities, with 11 American cities in the highest ranked category of "Alpha" global city: New York City, Chicago, Houston, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Washington, D.C., Miami, Boston, Dallas, Atlanta, and Philadelphia. The figures below are for populations within the city limits, which are of various sizes for each city. Not included are the population of suburban areas. Notable is that seven of the country's ten largest cities are located in the Sun Belt region of the south and west, all of which have far lower population density their earlier top-ranking counterparts. A different ranking is evident when considering U.S. metro area populations which count both city and suburban populations. The ten most populous cities, are based on the 2010 census data. For a more extensive list of present population estimates see List of United States cities by population. See also *United States of America **Outline of the United States **Index of United States-related articles ** **Book:United States **United States Census Bureau ***Demographics of the United States ****Urbanization in the United States ****List of US states and territories by population ****List of U.S. states by historical population ****List of US cities by population ****Lists of US cities and metropolitan areas **United States Office of Management and Budget ***United States statistical area ***:The 1067 US statistical areas comprise 366 MSAs, 576 μSAs, and 125 CSAs ****United States primary statistical area ****:List of the 718 US PSAs *****United States combined statistical area *****:List of the 125 US CSAs ******United States core based statistical area ******:List of the 942 US CBSAs *******United States metropolitan statistical area *******:List of the 366 US MSAs *******:List of the 366 US MSAs by GDP *******United States micropolitan statistical area *******:List of the 576 US μSAs References Notes Sources External links * United States, 1780-1789—discusses population size from 1780 to 1789 * * Category:Lists of cities in the United States by population United States by population by decade Category:Demographic history of the United States